The True Rainbow Magic
by christmastown
Summary: Fairyland immigration policies are in dire need of change, goblins arrive in front of the gates of Fairyland in the masses. Jerry ,respected leader of the Goblins, goes inside the walls of the palace for help. Who will save the day? Kirsty, Rachel or some fairy? Or will Jerry be facing a war with the fairy kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Cry For Help**

The Goblins gathered outside of the gates of Fairy land, they had formed refugee camps in the meadows. These camps stretched over the hills for miles, it was an endless sight of misery and desperation. Goblin families huddled together trying to comfort each other, children wept from the pain that derived from starvation and some goblins wandered the camp calling out for loved ones they had been separated from.

War and famine plagued Jack Frost's kingdom. The economy was at an all-time low, all the country's money had been put into Jack Frost's quest for expansion but there had been little to no return. A civil war had broken between the Jack Frost loyalist and the Goblins who were fed up with increasingly poor living conditions. Citizens who were being involved in the crossfire had fled to the edge of the magical domain, hoping to seek asylum in the Fairy realm, hoping seize a new safe life behind the walls of the prosperous kingdom of Fairyland.

Jerry the goblin, a highly respected leader of the Goblin community had asked the guards to bring him before the King and Queen. It took three days for his request for audience to be approved.

He went before the King and Queen. They were both decorated with diamonds and jewels and wore the same solemn expressions.

"Your Highnesses," He said and bowed very low. "My people need your help we need a place to live, we beg for you to take us into the kingdom."

King Obreon looked down at him from his thrown and stroked his beard.

"I am aware of your situation," He murmured. "However, I can't just take in all these refugees for now, it's too expensive."

"Beg your pardon," Jerry asked politely. He wasn't sure if he heard that right.

The Queen cleared her throat. "What the king is trying to say," The Queen exclaimed more clearly. "We are not taking any immigrants at the moment. You'll have to go elsewhere"

"But my people!" Jerry gasped. "They have journeyed so far. They need you-"

"We will provide aid," The King said. "We can afford that. But you need to leave as soon as possible."

"Thank you for the aid," Jerry the goblin bowed once again. "But the civil war has been going on for a year now, it's not going to go away any time soon. We need a place to live in the meanwhile."

Queen Titinia glared at him. He then added, "No disrespect. We are grateful, but we need more solutions, none of us want to raise our kids in camps."

"Thank you, Jerry, we will consider your requests." The King yawned. "Heather."

"Yes," said a blonde fairy who stood in the corner of the throne room. She picked up the helm of her deep purple dress and did a small curtsy.

"Show our guest out," the King said.

"Yes sire."

Jerry followed Heather out of the room, as she led him through the extravagant golden halls of the palace. As he was about to leave through the doors, she sighed.

"I honestly don't know what you except." Heather mumbled, flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Do you really expect the King and Queen to let you people in after you guys pledged your allegiance to Jack frost."

Jerry turned slowly to face her. He was almost speechless, all he could say was, "sorry?"

"It's your own damn fault, you filthy goblins are in this mess because you sided with Jack Frost," Heather snapped.

"What are you talking about!" Jerry shook his head in bewilderment. "We never pledged our allegiance to anyone, We just lived there, we just –"

"It's time to go," One of the guards interrupted him. The guards grabbed him by the arm and pushed him out of the palace. The last thing Jerry saw before the doors shut was a serene sinister smile forming on Heather's pale face.

to be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Trouble is Brewing

Kirsty and Rachel visited fairy land. They were there to celebrate Kate the wedding's fairy third marriage. While they wandered the palace searching for reception together, something caught Kirsty's eye. In the far distance through a window she saw a field of tents.

"Oh look Rachel!" She pointed to the camp. "Oh! What is that?"

"Oh dear Kirsty," Rachel exclaimed. "Oh my, I am not sure, I don't know!"

"That's the Goblins," Goldie the sunshine fairy appeared from nowhere. "they have problems in their own kingdom at the moment. Ugly farts decided to seek help here. Stupid things."

"Oh no, that's horrible," Kirsty gasped. "Oh, we must do something."

"Oh yes, serves them right," Rachel grinned. "Oh please Goldie, will you tell us where the reception is, Goldie. Oh, we're so lost."

"Of course," Goldie said. Rachel followed Goldie, leaving Kirsty to gaze into the distance with horror and wonderment.

A single tear ran down Kirsty's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- The Aid

Jerry was worried that the aid wasn't coming. It had been a week and people were dying of starvation. Jerry's wife was fast asleep beside him, she was pregnant with their first child. Jerry couldn't sleep that night, he couldn't stop thinking about the future. Was there a bright future for his child here? Would they even stand a chance if they went back to their home? As the night went on, he starred at the light seeping through the door of his tent. The conversation he had with Heather the Violet fairy haunted him as he had tried to sleep. Surely that wasn't the general consensus amongst fairies?

The history of how Jack Frost had attained power was complicated. Corruption was rampant in the parliament of the Goblin Kingdom. The history of his reign was tangled in various economic and social movements. It was hard to decipher whose fault it was for Frost's reign, but Jerry knew one thing. No one had asked or voted for Jack Frost's rule. No one had asked for famine. No one asked for war.

He continued to ask questions to himself about the future as he watched the moonlight melt into the light of the dawning sun.

Just as the birds began to chirp a shadow appeared in front of his tent.

"Excuse me Jerry," It was one of the elders of the community. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," He whispered.

"Aid has just arrived." The elder said in a low voice. "I think you better see what they've given us before everyone else wakes up."

"Okay," Jerry mumbled. He got up slowly so he didn't wake his wife.

He followed the elder to the edge of the camp. There he found three carts loaded with crates. The carts pulled by rainbow unicorns driven by Ruby the Red fairy, Crystal the Snow fairy and Jasmine the Present fairy. The three fairies dismounted their steeds and approached Jerry.

"Are you Jerry?" asked Jasmine.

"This is it!" He said shrilly, trying to swallow his anger. "These three carts for thousands of people."

"It's what the King wanted," the Red Fairy said.

"Is there more?" He asked.

"Nope." Ruby frowned. "And by the sounds of it, not for another month."

Jerry fell to his knees. This wasn't aid. His child was due in weeks. This food was not even going to last an hour. It took a while to collect himself.

"Thank you," He said to the Red Fairy. "Please tell the King and Queen that we are thankful but will need more food and medicine very soon."

"Sure I guess," Ruby shrugged and all the fairies returned to disconnect the carts from their horses.

"Know this Goblin," Crystal the snow fairy called mounting her horse. "You are not welcomed here."

"Crystal!" Ruby the Red fairy hissed. "Be diplomatic!"

"Diplomatic my ass." snapped Crystal, she shrugged and rode off. Ruby mounted her horse and began slowly making her way out of the camp, muttering under her breath. Jasmine started to fiddle with her horse saddle, she hissed for Jerry to come closer.

Jerry came to the horse and began stroking its neck.

"I didn't tell you this alright," Jasmine the Present fairy whispered. "But there are wild berries that grow in the enchanted forest west from here. They are pink and grow on a bush with heart shaped leaf, the leaves boiled are a cure for ammonia, there is also good mushrooms and fungi around this time of year. No one has harvest them in years, you could probably fill a couple of carts worth of food."

"Why?" murmured Jerry.

"The Prince owns that land." Jasmine muttered, watching Ruby to check if she had noticed Jasmine stalling. "One step on his land is a death sentence. But if you're desperate…"

Jasmine mounted her horse. Jerry stepped back.

"Thank you," He said.

"You heard nothing from me," Jasmine said, then galloped hastily ahead to catch up with her fellow fairies.

Jerry with this new-found knowledge was neither particularly happy or relieved, dread still stirred in his chest. He was short of options, the most promising thing he could do for his people was get as much food as possible but to stand on the prince's land was to stand on the line between survival and a war between the Goblins and Fairies.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four- The New Players

Fatima the face-painting fairy looked over the court yard as wedding guests left the castle. She was waiting inside the tallest guard tower in the palace waiting for her friend. Lisa the Jellybean fairy had been insistent that they met in secret. Knowing Lisa, Fatima could only assume it was two things; to smoke pot or to discuss something controversial that could possibly get them thrown into jail or even worse, executed.

She hoped it was drugs, after sitting through the ceremony of the wedding she needed some to lift her spirits and numb the pain of seeing Katie trying to passionately kiss her new (possibly gay) husband. Fatima had slipped away from Kate's the wedding fairy's third wedding earlier that evening to ensure that no one would sense anything usual.

Night fell and the shadows grew as the moonlight intensified. Palace windows were glowing fiercely in the darkness. Fatima had just started to light the lamp that hung from the ceiling when the door slammed open. She jumped.

"Don't do that," Lisa muttered. "They'll see that we're here."

"So," Fatima asked, still breathless from the jump scare. "What's up?"

"It is time we make our move." Said Lisa, checking one more time if she was followed and closed the door.

"What move?"

"Did you hear the guests at wedding?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah."

"They were unhappy about the goblins; some wanted mass genocide, some wanted to send them into the human world, and there were a lot who wanted the King and Queen to accept them into the kingdom." Lisa said impatiently, Fatima the Face-painting fairy was not the sharpest tool in the shed.

"So?"

We can take advantage of this," Lisa said shrilly. "You and I have always wanted to take the thrown. The political landscape is perfect for a takeover."

"Me and you?' Fatima raised an eyebrow. "More like you and you only."

"It was MY BIRTHRIGHT-"

"No not this again."

"My grandmother was first in line for the throne, until her small-dicked inbred cousin Oberon stabbed her literally in the back. Then he made my mother a fun days of the week fairy. He assigned her to friggin Thursday, Thea the Thursday fairy." Lisa said in a hoarse voice, she shook Fatima by the shoulders. "And look at me now, I'm the Jellybean fairy. I am Lisa the Jellybean fairy. Lisa the FUCKING JELLYBEAN FAIRY! Jellybeans are gross as fuck! But not only that! You know who is the highest fucking investor of jellybeans?"

Kids?" Fatima squeaked.

"NOPE! PAEDOPHILES! It's the fucking choice for kid bait for Paedophiles Fatima! Paedophiles across the world use friggin Jellybeans to lure kids into their shitty vans every year. I am the poster fairy for paedophile candy Fatima! You know how that feels?" Lisa let go of Fatima shoulders and sighed. "I deserve more than this."

"Look I'm with you and all but how are we going to do this?" Fatima whispered softly.

"I have an idea of what strings I'm going to pull." Lisa said, straightening up. "But we'll need a good well-thought plan, we need to know who our allies in the fairy court will be, and what the hell those Goblins are up to."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five - Hopeless**

The Goblins lined up, first the young, then the sick, the elderly and after that the rest of the refugees. Jerry tried his best to fairly distribute food amongst the camp. The queue for food that snaked around the camp was so long that some goblins would be waiting half a day for their food.

Every starving Goblin who got to the front of the line would cry or grumble, devasted that their wait was for nothing but a hand full of oats mixed with sawdust.

Unfortunately, this was not enough to feed the whole camp. Jerry had to ask the remaining last two thousand goblins to leave. It was noon by the time the line disappeared.

Jerry returned to his tent, his wife, Alena was boiling some grass and leaves. Jerry pulled out his pocket a handful of dry oats he had preserved for her. He put it in a cup and handed it to her. Her deep green eyes suddenly lit up with hope, something that had been absent for days.

"Good, the aid has arrived!" Alena grinned. "grass is off the menu"

"Its all gone now," Jerry muttered, he was close to tears. "We had a couple of thousand left to feed."

Jerry's stomach gave a low growl. Alena laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You should eat," she offered him the cup of sad oats. "You've been working so hard."

"No, you're eating for two." Jerry shook his head and smiled, he added. "I will survive."

Just then calls for Jerry echoed across the camp. Jerry sighed and pecked his wife on the cheek. He stood and stretched. "The scout is back, I'll be back in a second."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six- New Enemies**

Jerry returned to the centre of the camp where the three empty cart that once filled with aid were. The young Goblin assigned scout was breathless and surrounded by a crowd.

"What happened?" Jerry yelled, he pushed through the crowd. "Everyone give the boy some space.

"Its guarded by fairies," The boy goblin was gasping for air. "We can't go back there."

"What, why?" Jerry asked. "Were you seen?"

"No," The boy goblin panted rapidly. "I don't think so."

"Were there berries there, just as Jasmine the Present fairy alleged?" One of the elders asked.

The boy goblin huffed. "Yes, but we will never be able to harvest it without dying."

"Why boy, spit it out you pansy," The elder snapped. "We haven't got all day."

"Its… Its guarded by" The boy goblin winced in pain, probably haunted by the horror of the memory. "I saw it with my own eyes…Its guarded by the Magical Crafts fairies." The boy squealed.

There was a collective gasp by onlookers. A woman screamed and fell to her knees. "OH NO NOT THE MAGICAL CRAFTS FAIRIES!"

Jerry was confused "What? Are these fairies of witchcraft?"

"No not witchcraft, the arts and crafts, you fool. They are a gang of the most feared fairies in the land. Have you heard of them?" A Goblin spat. Jerry recognised the Goblin next to him, it was Ajax the fifth.

"No." Jerry whispered. "Why are they so feared?"

"There is Kayla the Pottery Fairy, she's awful."

"OH NOO!" The woman screamed. "NOT KAYLA THE POTTERY FAIRY."

"Kayla is brutal," Ajax the fifth explained. "It is said she crushes her victim's legs with a sledge hammer. Then she drags their bodies to the nearest fire and burns them alive until there is nothing but bone left. She then crushes the bones down to make pots. She displays them in her house like trophies. And then there is Zadie the Sewing fairy."

"OH NOOO, NOT ZADIE THE SEWING FAIRY."

"Zadie the sewing fairy, more like Zadie the SCREWING fairy. She is crazy" Ajax the fifth shook his head in dismay. "Yeah, she sews your eyes shut, your mouth shut, your nostrils shut and suffocates you. She laughs and licks your face as you die."

"That's awful!" Jerry cried.

"Yeah but then there is Anabelle the drawing fairy." Ajax the fifth muttered.

"OH NOOOO, NOT ANNABELLE THE DRAWING FAIRY." The woman shrieked.

"Anabelle loves to draw," Ajax the fifth said. "Her favourite medium is skin and flesh. She tortures you to death by scribbling and sketching into your skin with a knife. To drown out your screams she sings Kpop and the Naruto soundtrack. Sometimes to be extra cruel she tells you about her hopes and dreams and the webcomic she is working on as you bleed to death. Then reminds you that you will never live to see your own dreams fulfilled. But oh boy, have you heard of Libby the writing fairy?"

"OH NOOOOO, NOT LIBBY THE WRITING FAIRY"

"She writes FALSE NEWS and makes it sound very convincing. She can convince anyone to do anything. She wrote an article that convinced everyone that infants under three months old could regrow their fingers and also that they made good fries. So many people cut off their baby's figures and eat them. She's cold but not as cold as Josie the Jewellery fairy…"

"OH NOOOOO, NOT JOSIE THE JEWLLRY FAIRY."

"She makes necklaces and anklets, out of her victims' teeth, bones and nails." Ajax muttered. "Then she leaves the rest up to her cousin. Violet the Painting Fairy."

"OHHHHNNNOOO NAWT-"

"Shut up slut!" The boy Goblin squeaked.

"Violet the painting fairy brings out the PAIN in _painting._ " Ajax muttered. "She drains the blood of her victims and makes art murals of their corpse. But then there is the leader of the gang. She's a monster. She goes by the name Roxie the Baking fairy."

"I've heard of her." Jerry said quietly. "She used to be a bounty hunter for Jackfrost, she would kill then bring back the corpses and cook them for him."

"Then she was offered more pay from the prince. She came back to fairyland and formed a gang of the worst fairies she could find." The elder added gravely. "this is not good for us."

"Were going to get that food without being detected, we have no choice!" Jerry exclaimed.

Chaos broke amongst the goblins there, they wailed, cried and screamed in protest.

"OI!" a fairy with hay-coloured hair screamed over the noise. "I can help huns!"

Jerry turned to her direction and gasped. Standing there with her hands on her hips was Sasha the Slime Fairy.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- The Feast

The grand feast hall was lit by one huge lavish chandelier, its golden jewel candle holders stretching out elegantly like willow branches. It was banquet thrown by the Prince in honour of his brother's marriage to Kate the Wedding fairy. The Second-Born prince and his bride sat at the head of the table. The prince looked pale and lost, he starred at his meal while his new wife was deep in discussion with Ruby the Red fairy. Lisa the Jellybean Fairy and Fatima the face painting fairy listened intently to Ruby as she described her visit earlier that day to the centre of the Goblin refugee camps. They exchanged looks as she mentioned that the Goblins had basically no food and were going to be all dead by the end of the week.

"Oh dear, so the King and Queen will give more aid soon though, right," Kirsty the human asked.

"Ha, why would they do so," snorted Jade the Disco Fairy.

"Well they're out there and they're starving!" said loudly Mary the Sharing fairy. "Isn't it our responsibility as privileged folk to help others?"

"Shut your slutty mouth Mary!" Bobbi the Bouncing Castle fairy snapped across the table. "No one wants to hear your communist propaganda. Our responsibilities are to our own. We have crises of our own. The cost of living is rising, those Goblins are not going to help us."

Fatima looked nervously from Jade to Mary to Bobbi. Lisa was slightly amused by the turn the conversation was taking, she elbowed Fatima gently and whispered. "Take notes who is pro goblin and who's not. This can be useful for us.

"Well maybe if you wised up and invested in a better industry than bouncing castles, Bobbi, maybe you wouldn't have to worry about the rising cost of living." Mary the Sharing fairy said hotly, her face grew scarlet. "Or maybe if you were to be compassionate, people would actually like you. You know as they say what you give is what you get-"

"Shut it commie!" Bobbie the Bouncy Castle fairy shrieked. Everyone had stopped talking at this point. The air was tense with political discord. The only sound that could be heard was Lisa the Jellybean Fairy who gave a sniff of amusement.

"Don't be a bitch Bobbi," Nina the Birthday Cake fairy said. "No one is saying we accept the goblins as citizens. Funding aid and assistance can resettle them somewhere else. It's good for the long term-"

"Funding a whole fucking resettlement!" Katie the Wedding Fairy scoffed, she crossed her arms. "That's crazy! The money used for that can go towards repairs on the kingdom walls-"

"Yeah!" Debbie the Duckling fairy piped. "We should just tell them to go back to their home land."

"Debbie, you dumb blonde, it's a war zone over there," Goldie the Sunshine fairy spat.

"Yeah, if you sent them back, they'd come back with numbers doubled." Samantha the swimming fairy added. "They're like a disease!"

"No, they're not!" Evie the Mist fairy shouted, she stood up.

"No, we should extinguish them, send a message to the other goblins that they are not welcome!" Giselle the Christmas Ballet fairy yelled. "Mass genocide is the only way!"

"How could you say such a thing!" Fern the Green fairy screeched.

The room erupted into chaos. All the fairies were screaming on the top of their voices, the chandeliers rattled from the sound of the conflict. Lisa and Fatima exchanged glances as Bobbi the bouncing castle fairy jumped on top of Mary the Sharing and started to slap her across the face. Rachel the human, to their surprise, joined in the fight and began to scream various anti-goblin sentiments and slurs. Kirsty shook her head in embarrassment.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. "SHUT UP ASSHOLES!"

Jasmine the Present fairy popped another party popper and the room fell silent.

"Take them in or not…" Jasmine the Present fairy said. "It is still a problem that the king and queen are completely ignoring. We need to do something. And screaming won't do anything."

"Then what do we do?" Samantha the swimming fairy asked.

"I dunno, I'm just the party present fairy, not a political genius." She sighed.

"Maybe the humans know what to do." Lisa the Jellybean fairy said loudly. All the eyes in the room turned to Kirsty and Rachel. "You always help us Kirsty and Rachel with our problems, the King and Queen vouch for you as our saviours. You can save us, right?"

Lisa smiled widely, her eyes gleamed with eagerness. "You always are here for us aren't you girls."

Both Rachel and Kirsty turned red in the face as everyone stared at them. Kirsty cleared her throat and shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Well…Yes," Rachel stammered. "We'll certainly try our best. We'll never let you down guys."

"We can't promise you anything guys, we just find the magically stuff you lose," Kirsty added. "We're basically a glorified lost and found."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight - The Relationship Changes

" _We're just a glorified lost and found_!" Rachel snapped. Kirsty had been sitting on the bed listening to Rachel's rant for the last half hour. Rachel threw their clothes into the suitcase without folding them, Kirsty winced as they flew passed her face. "What the hell were you thinking Kirsty?"

"We can't lie Rachel!" Kirsty retorted. "We can't solve policies and immigration issues, this is bigger than us!"

"The fairies look to us to solve their problems, we can't disappoint them, we are- "

"Not heroes or politicians." Kirsty said sternly. "Rachel, your heart might be in the right place, but I don't think we should get involved- "

"We need to help them, why can't you see that?!" Rachel slammed her suitcase closed and poked a figure at Kirsty's chest. "And we're HEROES Kirsty! They need us! Listen to me, when we get back home, we are going to find a way to send those goblins back-"

"I don't feel comfortable about this!" Kirsty finally shouted over Rachel whining, she stood up from the bed to properly face Rachel. "And sending the goblins back doesn't do anything. I think we should leave and- "

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The two girls fell silent and exchanged nervous glances.

Kirsty cleared her throat. "Who's there?"

"It is I, the King," King Oberon's voice came from the door.

"Shit!" Rachel whispered under her breath.

"Come in," Kirsty called.

King Oberon entered the room, the golden trim of his robe followed him and spilled onto the floor. He smiled gently, "Greetings girls, sorry to intrude."

"Hello King Oberon," they said and bowed in unison.

"What brings you here tonight your majesty?" Rachel asked the fight that occurred moments ago had faded from her face. She was now beaming as if everything was perfect, this slightly annoyed Kirsty.

"I am afraid I need your help again girls," Oberon said gently. "The fairy kingdom is in danger…"

"Okay," Kirsty said hesitantly. "What do you need us to find?"

"Did Alexa the Fashion Reporter Fairy loose her bloody magical stationery again?" Rachel sighed.

"No not that," Oberon chuckled softly. "We are in chaos at the moment. The war of the goblins is right at our front step."

"Yes, we've heard, no one has stopped talking about it since we got here," Kirsty said.

"We are about to face them as a kingdom and we need your help, I am at your mercy girls!" The King said, his eyes were shining with tears. "Will you, my champions, stay here in the palace while we take care of the goblins? We need you, you are the symbols of solidarity and hope in this kingdom. Having you here will give the fairies the moral support they need to get through these trying times. When they see you both, their hearts will fill with joy..."

"Yes." Rachel said. Kirsty glared at her.

"I don't know about-"Kirsty started.

"Good," Oberon clapped his hands. "Thank you, girls!"

Oberon swiftly exited the room without a good bye, leaving Kirsty gaping at Rachel who gazed proudly at where Oberon once stood. Kirsty understood now, Rachel was infatuated with being a hero more than anything. This was her chance to be more than a method for magical item recovery. Kirsty sighed in dismay, the days of simple friendly adventure were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Desperate Times, Desperate Measures

There was a meeting held at the bottom of the hill. A huge twisted Goblins who had volunteered to forage for food knelt behind the elders. They all listened to Jerry as he recounted the events of the last couple of days. Alena sat to his left, she seemed stronger today. Jerry had managed to find eggs from a bird nest that morning for her. There was a twist of guilt in his stomach. He was happy that, Alena, his pregnant wife was doing well today, but there were so many who were close to death. Hopefully after today they could turn the tides of fortune.

Sasha the Slime fairy leaned against a tree, she wore a smirk that Jerry found quite distracting. He didn't think she would be much help. But the Elders insisted that her offer was heard.

"What's your deal lady?" Mino the youthful scout crossed his arms.

"I can get you weapons, I can sneak things. I'm good at this." Sasha grinned. "I'm involved in the black-market you see. The income slime provides is close to naught. Make most of my bank from selling banned books, drugs and artillery."

"To the all sides of the civil war in the Goblin Kingdom." An elder added. The surround crowd murmured in disgust. Sasha however was not concerned at all by this reaction.

"Well, a girl gotta to do, what a girl gotta do." She said through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean by _a girl gotta do, what a girl gotta do_ ," Alena said. "You could have just moved or changed your occupation to selling real estate."

"Nah I've committed too many squatting offences."

"What type of weapons?" Mino the scout asked. "Are we talking blades or-"

"Out of the question. This deal is off." Jerry almost snapped. "We don't stand a chance even being the aggressive side. We should try stealthily making out way in the woods."

"What? Like sneak in, forage a berry then sneak out?" Sasha snorted. "That would take a week to do."

"If that what it takes to do this without bloodshed." Jerry said.

"I don't know if you forgot Jerry." Ajax chimed in. "But our people are starving."

Jerry exchanged glances with the elders. They shook their heads sadly in agreement with Ajax the fifth. Jerry sighed, they had a point. However, he felt a twist of guilt in his gut. he had travelled all this way to the fairy kingdom to escape the violence and conflict that plagued his country. Now, he was about to instigate what he had fled from.

"If we do this, we will have to silence all the arts and crafts fairies. If word got out Goblins were in the forbidden territory of the crown. There may be a war coming if we aren't smart with this." Jerry said coldly. "We'll first send some more scouts to find out their schedule and then we'll plan our attack. And we'll probably have to take them out separately considering how dangerous they are."

"Ooooh, tactics and planning, how impressive." Sasha the slime princess cooed. "How are you so talented Mr Jerry?"

He saw from the corner of his eye his wife shudder at the sound of Sasha sly 'Mr Jerry'.

"I used to be a general of the resistance back at home." Jerry murmured, he winced as he recalled scenes of death and decay from his experience fighting on the front lines of the civil war. When he left the kingdom of Jack Frost he promised he'd never fire another bullet ever again.

"Sasha can you provide the weapons as soon as tomorrow morning." The elders asked.

"I can get them here by this afternoon." Sasha grinned, she pulled her wand and pointed it at Jerry's feet. In a burst of sparkles materialised a long double barrel gun. Jerry almost jumped at the sight of it, Sasha giggled.

"Follow me everyone who wants a gun!" She yelled to the crowd, she skipped away and the gathering slowly moved away with her.

Jerry stayed where he stood, his gaze transfixed on the jet-black gun. He felt Alena take his hand, her grip was tight.

"I never thought I would pick up a gun again after we left the civil war…" Jerry grimaced.

"This will be the last time this time," she whispered. "It has to be."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten- The Second-born Prince**

Kirsty took refuge under the blossom tree that stood alone in the courtyard of the Seeing Pool. The last few hours had raced through her mind. Her ears ringed from the screaming and arguing of the feast, and her mind raced through the conversation the King had with her.

She couldn't wait to go home, she secretly had hated the last week, the wedding was boring and the politics was painful. Oh, how she missed the simple days of looking for fun day flags, gemstones, magical stationary and magical slime.

"You're here too."

Kirsty gasped and turned. It was the second-born prince, she jumped up gave a deep bow.

"Sorry Prince Second-Born," Kirsty whispered. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay," said the second-born Prince glumly. "I suppose you're here to clear you're head of that disastrous dinner."

Kirsty nodded sadly; the second-born prince sighed with dismay. He looked miserably down at the Seeing Pool. Kirsty observed his features, he looked so different from the other Royals. His wings glistened like crystal in the dying sunlight, he was very handsome. If he wasn't married, Kirsty would have definitely had made a move. Even if it was a sin.

"May I join you?" The Second-born prince asked.

"Yes, you may." Kirsty said, they both sat. For a minute they gazed at the seeing pool in silence. Then Kirsty looked at the prince, on closer inspection of the prince's face she saw that he was unnaturally pale and his eyes were bloodshot red with sleepless nights.

"Are you okay you okay. Your highness doesn't look so well."

The prince swung his head around wildly and looked at her, his eyes widened with fear, as if he had been caught in the middle of a lie. He turned away.

"Oh, sorry if I intruded Second-Born prince." Kirsty gasped. "I just thought-"

"No, its fine. It's just…"." The prince uttered. "Kirsty can I ask you something? Have you ever made a decision that is the right thing, but when you do that sad thing all you can think is 'well my life is over' right?"

Kirsty was speechless.

"I shared a bed with my wife last night. It was supposed to be that way. All royal heirs need to marry, have kids to continue a bloodline. My father always said that's how the world works and that it should make me happy. But I'm not really," The prince said. "But I can't help think…"

"Think what?" Kirsty asked.

"So Kate the Wedding fairy is my mother's sister daughter… is that weird?" Second-Born prince asked. "Isn't that a little bit incest?"

Kirsty didn't really know what to say, so she shrugged.

"The King has asked me to stay in the kingdom as the goblin situation unfolds. Apparently, we are symbols of hope…whatever that means." Kirsty sighed. "I don't want to stay. But maybe Rachel is right. I'm being selfish, I am more needed here than anywhere else."

"You sort of right about that," the second prince chuckled. "But I don't think you realise that it's my father and mother who needs you more than everyone in this kingdom put together."

"What do you mean?" Kirsty said.

"Nothing," The prince muttered.

"No, tell me the truth." Kirsty urged. "You're the first person I've had a real conversation with since I arrived. Please."

The prince sat up and looked around, he scanned the garden carefully then finally whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Not here. I've already said too much. Perhaps later, it's getting late."

He leaned in closer, Kirsty blushed as she felt his breath on her cheek, he added softly. "I will meet you here tomorrow morning."

He rose up and walked away without another word. Kirsty sat there speechless. She looked around for what the prince had been looking at. From a distance she could have sworn she saw a flash of silver.


End file.
